


GoodBye Gonff

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Martin and friends say goodbye to Gonff the Mousetheif.
Relationships: Gonff & Martin the Warrior (Redwall)
Kudos: 1
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	GoodBye Gonff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Redwall. This was written in response to the writer of Redwall passing away. I choose Gonff because Gonff is recognized as his personal self-insert within the series, or at least it was at the time of writing this.

The warm weather played over the red walls of the abbey, warming them and the hearts of those within. Brother Martin, who had once been the Champion of Redwall walked along the wall, glancing out at the forest for any signs of trouble. Despite being so called retired, he found it hard to lose his old habits of being aware of his surroundings.

A female voice came up to his ears and he glanced down to see Columbine glancing up at him, concern on her face, her whiskers having turned gray from time. Her and Gonff's children, and grandchildren if you included the children of Trimp were now having children of their own. "Have you seen my husband, Martin?"

The male mouse, his brown fur also having gained a gray overtone moved closer. "No... I haven't seen him since this mornings breakfast."

"You missed lunch as your appetite has lessened as you've grown old, however it isn't usual for Gonff to miss a meal." Columbine stated, worry evident in her dark eyes.

"I'll head out and look for him." Martin stated, a weak smile playing across his features. He stepped away and headed down the stairs, looking at the cool places that the Mousetheif could have gone to take a nap. One of the places he checked was the gatehouse. He opened the door and slipped in, noting a figure in the chair.

The former warrior felt his back muscles flinch upon not being able to hear the normal snores that he had come to expect from his old friend when he took his nap. He carefully crept over and glanced at the figure, leaning forward to hear if there was a sign of breath. He then headed toward the door, opening it slightly.

Upon seeing a young squirrel and mole running by, he spoke out to them. "I need you to get Bella and have her come with a few of the other brothers and sisters."

The two opened their mouths to ask what the matter was, but a deft look and a shaking of the paw told them to hurry up and leave. Bella came over, her huge figure blocking out the light, to which Martin lit a lamp so that she and the other three she had brought with her, Dinny and two mice could see the still figure.

"I found him like this. I wish to move him to the infirmary with as few Redwallers knowing, so that Columbine and their family can morn in piece." The two mice moved out to get a stretcher and a few others to watch for nosy young ones while Dinny and Bella stayed behind.

"Burr, Marthen, yum baint look well," the mole spoke up.

"I should have gone first. I was the warrior, while he lived most of his life in peace, even when war was going on." Martin's eyes narrowed.

"Think not much of it." Bella stated, a grin slightly appearing on her muzzle, despite the fact that she too was saddened by the loss of their friend. "While it does seem cruel, this is the way life goes. He would not wish for us to be depressed over him leaving us."

"I know." Martin sighed. "I don't like having to say good-bye to friends, simply because I expected myself to be gone much longer ago."


End file.
